The invention relates to an installation for parking motor vehicles in a space-saving manner in parking spaces arranged one above the other, with a lifting tower rotatable about a vertical axis for transporting the motor vehicles to the individual parking spaces, a horizontal transport device and a turning device for the lifting tower.
Parking garages are known, in which vehicles go to the parking spaces by way of ramps and roadways. Also known are multi-level systems having parking spaces arranged on a plurality of storeys and with at least one vertically displaceable inter-storey conveyor for transporting the motor vehicle from one storey to another. In this system, the individual motor vehicles can be set down on pallets. Transport installations are also known in which the motor vehicles can be transported horizontally.
DE-B 38 30 136 discloses a parking building for motor vehicles having a central elevator. The elevator has a rotatable tower provided with a rotary support structure. The rotary support structure is part of the tower. Maneuvering devices are also provided for displacing the vehicles horizontally.
The object of the present invention is to improve on installations of the kind set forth above, in such a way that the surface area requirement of the parking building can be kept small with a maximum number of parking spaces. The object of the invention is attained in that the turning device is formed by a turntable which is separate from a lifting tower, the lifting tower being horizontally displaceable on the turntable.
In this case, the turntable may be arranged so that it is stationary or it may be displaceable by its own traveling chassis arrangement, for example, a shelf operating assembly. It is preferably provided that a lifting fork is displaceable on the lifting tower.
In order to improve the stability of the lifting device, a support roller is advantageously provided at an end of the chassis arrangement remote from the lifting tower. In order to facilitate unloading of the motor vehicles in the respective lowermost parking spaces, it is advantageously provided that the lowermost parking spaces have a base whose height corresponds to the height of the turning device.
A further embodiment of the invention provides that the lifting tower is telescopically extendable.